thegleeprojectashowdownfandomcom-20200216-history
Sexuality
Sexuality is the third episode of the first season of The Glee Project: A Showdown in which fourteen contenders compete for a role on Glee. This is a fan-fic competition based off the hit show The Glee Project. Episode Ian: 'So here's what you missed on The Glee Project: A Showdown. Ryan Murphy, the creator of Glee picked fourteen young contenders to compete for a seven arc spot on Glee. Harry Shum was the mentor of the week and picked Hinton as the homework winner. Just Dance was the music video song, but during the shoot, Brandon accidentally tripped Hinton and that made Hinton really mad. They were both in the bottom three, and so was Christina, but eventually Christina quit. And that's what you missed on The Glee: Project: A Showdown. *in the Glee dorms, all the contenders are chatting while waiting for Robert* *Hinton is chatting with Zach somewhere on the floor when Brandon comes over. The two glance at each other* '''Brandon: '''Hey, Hinton. Zach. '''Hinton and Zach: '''Hi. '''Brandon: '''Hinton, I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry about what happened last week. '''Hinton: '''It's fine. I know it was just an accident. Don't worry about it. '''Brandon: '''Okay. *smiles and leaves* '''Robert: '*enters* ('''A/N: xDD I just had to do this for that line. XD) Robert: '''Hey, guys. I know some of you might be in a shock about Christina quitting, but hopefully that won't happen again. This week is Sexuality week, so get ready to be sexy! '''Contenders: '''Okay. '''Robert: '''I have your sheet music, figure out what you're singing, and I'll be back. *Robert leaves, then comes back later after everyone knows what they're doing* '''Robert: '''Hey, guys. So this week's mentor is probably the sexiest person on Glee. *we see someone's hand putting their hair up into a ponytail* '''Robert: '''They have a LOT of sexy scenes! *the hand zips up a red and white tank top* '''Robert: '''Give a warm welcome to Naya Rivera, who plays Santana Lopez on Glee! *Naya Rivera enters and the contenders are speechless* '''Confession cam-Bree: '''Naya Rivera! Yup, I'm winning this one. '''Naya: '''Hey, everybody! I'm so excited to be here! So, I hear you guys have something sexy prepared for me? '''Robert: '''Mm-hmm. '''Naya: '''Great! Well, let's hear it! *the lights fade and the contenders get in their starting positions* '''Hinton: ''I made it through the wildnerness'' Zachary: ''Somehow I made it through'' Leila: ''Didn't know how lost I was'' Maxwell: ''Until I found you'' Maxi: ''I was beat incomplete'' Valerie: ''I'd been had, I was sad and blue'' Connor: ''But you made me feel'' Bree: ''Yeah, you made me feel'' Cody: ''Shiny and new'' Ariana: ''Like a virgin touched for the very first time'' Brandon and Katie: ''Like a virgin when your heart beats'' Contenders: '''Next to mine, like a virgin, ooh, ooh, like a virgin. Feels so good inside when you hold me and your heart beats and you love me. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, baby. Can't you hear my heart beat for the very first time? *the music fades and the lights get brighter as Robert and Naya clap* '''Naya: '''Wow, that was so sexy! Great job, guys! Hinton, you were very sexy, and it sounded like you were actually singing to someone. You too, Zach. Leila, you did a great job being sexy, too, keep it up! Maxwell, you might want to be a bit more sexy, especially with a song like this. Valerie, where were you? You weren't being sexy! Work on it! Connor, your voice is very sexy, I love it. Bree, you are a sex goddess. I need to take lessons for you, seriously. Cody, you were acting more romantic than sexy, work on it. Ariana, great job! You were very sexy! And Brandon and Katie, your voices sound very... wanky together. You all did great, but I have to pick Bree. '''Bree: '''Oh, my God! *squeals and laughs* Leila: *rolls eyes* '''Robert: '''Congratulations, Bree! You get a one-on-one mentoring session with Naya and a stand-out in this week's music video, which is... '''Naya: '''Dirrty by Christina Aguilera! '''Contenders: '''Cool! '''Robert: '''In the music video, you guys will have partners. So, Naya, why don't you pick the pairs? '''Naya: '''Great! How about... Hinton and... Zach... and Leila with Maxwell. Maxi with Valerie. Connor with Bree. Cody with Ariana. Katie with Brandon. '''Robert: '''Great! '''Naya: '''Okay. Bye, guys! '''Contenders: '''See you, Naya! *At vocals with Nikki, Valerie is in the studio* '''Nikki: '''Let's try it one more time. '''Valerie: ''Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows), ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows), 'ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows), 'ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows), 'ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows), 'ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows), 'ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows). Oh, I'm overdue. '' Nikki: 'Fantastic! Send Bree in? '''Valerie: '''Sure. *leaves, followed by Bree* '''Nikki: '''Hey, sexy! Sing your lines? '''Bree: '''Give me some room, I'm comin through. '''Nikki: '''Great! *Choreography with Zach* '''Zach Woodlee: '''So, Valerie, just kinda circle around Maxi, size her up... No, not like that, like this... '''Confession cam-Valerie: '''I just can't be sexy... I don't know why, I just can't! I know I AM sexy, I just can't show it. Zach Woodlee: Now, Ariana, just rub up against Cody... *Ariana does as she's told, and Katie watches from the side of the room* '''Zach Woodlee: '''And Leila, good job, you're being very sexy today. '''Leila: '''Thank you. *winks, then gives Bree a dirty look, getting an eye roll from Bree* *music video shoot* '''Erik: '''Okay, guys, get ready to be sexy! '''Contenders: '''Yeah! '''Erik: '''Okay, so I need Hinton and Zach... You two will just be coming home at night, and will want a little fun before hitting the hay. So you'll walk through the door, go into the kitchen, do your moves, then go into the living room, okay? '''Hinton and Zach: '''Okay! *they do their parts* '''Erik: '''Leila and Maxwell... You'll be in her bedroom, having a little party of your own. Now, you'll go in and Maxwell, you'll push her up against the door, and she'll escape, but it'll all be in good fun. So, do your parts. *they do their parts* '''Erik: '''Maxi and Valerie, you two will both be at work. And we're gonna recreate the scene between Quinn and Puck in the episode Wheels, when they're having the little food fight with the eggs and the flour. So Maxi, you'll sprinkle a little flour on Valerie, and she'll smile, but then she'll get into it. Okay? Let's go! *they do their parts* '''Erik: '''Connor and Bree, you two will be at a party. Bree, you, being the stand-out in the performance, will dance across the club and Connor will be entranced and follow you. *they do their parts* '''Erik: '''Cody and Ariana, you two will be at a ball, doing the tango. You'll start out as innocent dance partners, but as the dance gets heated, so will you. You two will eventually have a dance alone, just the two of you in the room. *they do their parts* '''Erik: '''And Katie and Brandon, you two will be at a pool party. She'll be in a hot tub, looking all hot and sexy in her itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini, and you'll be attracted to her. You'll get in the hot tub, and everyone will see the sexual tension between you two and you'll start flirting and have a water fight. It'll be very sexy. *they do their parts* '''Erik: '''Great! And, cue playback! *Dirrty* *Hinton and Zach come into Zach's house and go into the kitchen, Leila and Maxwell go into her bedroom and he pushes her up agaisnt the door, Maxi and Valerie start working in a bakery, Connor and Bree are at a party and Bree notices him, Cody and Ariana will find each other and start dancing, and Brandon will see Katie in the hot tub* '''Brandon: '*walking up to the hot tub* Ladies, move 'Katie: '*seeing him and giving him a sexy smile* Gentlemen, move 'Ariana: '*smiling at Cody flirtatiously* Somebody ring the alarm 'Cody: '*raising his eyebrow and smiling at her sexily* A fire in the room Valerie: *putting vanilla extract in a Nerf gun and squirting it at Maxi* Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows), ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows), 'ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows), 'ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows), 'ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows), 'ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows), 'ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows). '' '''Maxi: '*throwing eggs at Valerie* Oh, I'm overdue. 'Bree: '*noticing Connor and winking at him* Give me some room 'Connor: '*winking back at Bree* I'm coming through 'Hinton: '*jumping on the table* Paid my dues 'Zach: '*jumps on with him* In the mood 'Leila: '*escaping Maxwell* Me and the girls gonna shake the room Maxwell: *going over to where Leila is in the room* DJ's spinning, show your hands Katie: *turning to face Brandon in the hot tub* Let's get dirrty, that's my jam 'Brandon: '*running his hands down Katie's arm* I need that, uh, to get my off 'Cody: '*twirls Ariana* Sweatin' until my clothes come off 'Ariana: '*rubs up against Cody* It's explosive, speakers are pumping, oh Maxi: *cracks eggs on Valerie's head* Still jumping, six in the morning 'Valerie: '*circles around Maxi* Table dancing, glasses are crashing, oh 'Connor: '*following Bree as she walks past him entrancingly* No question, time for some action, temperature's up, can you feel it? 'Bree: '*walking over to dance floor* About to erupt, gonna get my girls ''*snaps fingers and a bunch of girls come and surround her, then she walks over to Connor* ''Get your boys, gonna make some noise. *walks out of party, with Connor following her* 'Zach: '*pushing Hinton on the couch* Wanna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly 'Hinton: '*motioning Zach to join him* Get it fired up in a hurry Zach and Hinton: *getting intimate* Wanna get dirrty ('A/N 2: '''I KNOW, I KNOW. This isn't sexy at all xDD I don't know how to write sexy, so just deal with it xD) '''Bree: '*getting closer to Connor in the bathroom* It's about time that I came to start the party, sweat dripping over my body. Dance and getting just a little naughty. Wanna get dirrty. It's about time for my arrival. Uh, what. *the video fades as all the couples kiss* 'Erik: '''And that's a wrap! '''Everyone: '''YAAAAAAAAAY! *Reveal of the bottom three* '''Robert: '''Hey, guys. So, this week was Sexuality week. You all did great. Actually, this week we're only going to pick two to do a last chance performance. '''Zach: '''But... '''Nikki: '''We do know who the first on the callback list is. '''Robert: '''Bree, you exceeded our expectations all week. Therefore, you are first on the callback list. '''Bree: '*jumping up and down* Oh, my God! Thank you so much! *runs out* Robert: That leaves the rest of you. Again, you all were awesome this week, but we had to pick two of you to stay back in the bottom. Zachary, Leila, Maxwell, Hinton, Connor, Bree, Cody, Ariana, Katie and Brandon... you all are being called back next week. 'Those 10: '*leave* '''Robert: '''Let's start with Val. '''Zach: '''Valerie, in choreography, you weren't really getting into the performance, and being sexy, the theme of the week. You danced more like it was Vulnerability week. Your song is Wicked Game by Chris Isaack. '''Valerie: '''Okay. '''Robert: '''And Maxi? '''Nikki: '''Maxi, you're a really talented girl. And you're very beautiful, too. But you seemed to have some trouble being sexy this week. When you were at the video shoot, you were doing the food fight with Valerie more like you guys were friends goofing around, not like you guys were two co-workers with mad sexual tension. Your song is Dancing In The Dark by Dev. Maxi: Great. '''Robert: '''Now go practice. *the two contenders go off to practice* *Practice room-Maxi* '''Maxi: ''I got a sex drive to push the start...'' Confession cam-Maxi: '''This is my first time being in the bottom three. I do have issues with being sexy, but this song is really sexy, so I hope this will show Ryan that I am hot enough to stay. *Practice room-Valerie* '''Valerie: ''And I never dreamed that I knew somebody like you...'' Confession cam-Valerie: '''I'm disappointed that I'm in the bottom, but I hope that I'll get to stay. *the auditorium* '''Robert: '''First is Maxi. She has problems with being sexy, as does Valerie. '''Ryan: '''Bring her out. *Maxi comes in* '''Maxi: '''Hi, I'm Maxi Devon and I'll be singing Dancing In The Dark by Dev. '''Ryan: '''Sing it. '''Maxi: ''On my waist, through my hair. I think about it when you touch me there. Close my eyes, here you are, all alone, dancing in the dark. Tell me baby, if it's wrong to let my hands do what they want. Late at night, I pretend we are dance-dance-dance-dance-dancing in the dark... Ooh, la, la. Ooh, la, la, dancing in the dark. Ooh, la, la. Ooh, la, la. Ooh, la, la, dancing in the dark. When you work on me, open my body up and do some surgery. Now that you got me up, I wanna taste it. And see those pocket aces. I wanna see who you are. I got a sex drive to push the start. I got a sex drive to push the start. I got a sex drive to push the start. I got a sex drive to push the start. On my waist, through my hair. I think about it when you touch me there. Close my eyes, here you are, dance-dance-dance-dance-dancing in the dark...'' *the song ends as Ryan, Robert, Nikki and Zach clap* Ryan: Okay, first off, that was extremely sexy. Anyway... wow, uh... All I can say; it was amazing hot. Incredible. You can go. Maxi: '''Thank you! *runs off smiling* *Valerie comes in* '''Valerie: '''Hi, I'm Valerie Crawford and I'll be singing Wicked Game by Chris Isaack. '''Ryan: '''Let's hear it. '''Valerie: ''It's strange what desire will make foolish people do. I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you. And I never dreamed that I knew somebody like you. No, I don't want to fall in love. This world is only gonna break your heart. No, I don't want to fall in love. This world is only gonna break your heart. With you. With you. This world is only gonna break your ehart. What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way. What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you. What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way. What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you and I want to fall in love. This world is only gonna break your heart. No, I want to fall in love. This world is only gonna break your heart. With you.'' *the song ends as Ryan, Robert, Nikki and Zach clap* 'Ryan: '''Wow! That was great, really hot! Thank you! '''Valerie: '''Thanks. *leaves the auditorium* '''Ryan: '''Maxi's was just so incredible. I loved it, she was really sexy. *The Glee dorms* '''Maxi: '''Ryan seemed to really love it. He couldn't even say anything! '''Maxwell: '''Whoa. '''Leila: '''Yeah... whoa. *the auditorium* '''Ryan: '''Valerie was really hot as well! *The Glee dorms* '''Valerie: '''Ryan liked it. I think. '''Connor: '''I'm sure you did great. *the auditorium* '''Ryan: '''Both were really erotic and great. But I think... this one. '''Nikki: '''Yeah... *The Glee dorms* *Robert walks in* '''Robert: '''Hey, guys. Unfortunately, the list is up. Go take a look. *Maxi and Valerie go* *Hallway-Maxi* '''Voiceover-Maxi: '''Ryan really loved it, but I don't know. *Hallway-Valerie* '''Voiceover-Valerie: '''I'm just not sure. But I really hope it's not me. *They both look at the list* *Maxi smiles, jumps and laughs, Valerie cries as all the contenders hug her* '''Confession cam-Valerie: '''Unfortunately, it was my time to go. But I had a really great time here, I'll never forget it. *Keep Holding On-Valerie* Valerie (Contenders): There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), nothing you can so (Nothing you can do). There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth), so... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on). 'Cause you know I'll make it through, I'll make it through... '''Ian: '''Next week on The Glee Project: A Showdown, contenders get more determined than ever on Tenacity week! ???: I'm winning this, and you're not stopping me! The Ending of the Episode *Hinton is on his bed in the boys' dorm room, tending to his gashed ankle when Zach comes in* '''Zach: '''Hey... you okay? '''Hinton: '''Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just checking my ankle. *Zach sits down next to him* '''Zach: '''You did really good this week, in the music video. '''Hinton: '''Thanks. You too. *they kiss and fall back on the bed* Zinton... I had to do it. ;) *outside of the boys' dorms...* '''Katie: '''Hey, Zach, I lost my toothbrush, did you... *goes into the boys' dorms* see it...? Oh, my goodness! Ari, come see this! '''Ariana: '''Wha-- Oh, my God! *the two girls giggle and leave as Hinton and Zach look up* '''Zach and Hinton: '*:O face* *outside, leaning against the wall of the boys' dorms, Ariana and Katie are giggling their heads off* Songs Like a Virgin by Madonna - Homework Assignment, Contenders Dirrty by Christina Aguilera - Music Video, Contenders Dancing In The Dark by Dev - Last Chance Performance, Maxi Devon Wicked Game by Chris Issac - Last Chance Performance, Valerie CrawfordKeep Holding On Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne - Goodbye Song, Valerie Crawford (eliminated) and Contenders